I Love you Mom
by suirenblac
Summary: Fict pertama yang sangat gaje... terinspirasi dari sangkuriang? mungkin...


a/n : entah apa yang ada di pikiranku sekarang sampai-sampai fict pertamaku yang ku kerjakan sekali jadi ini berbau sangkuriang

Warning : sekali jadi tanpa editan, TYPO, Abal, Aneh, Super Gaje, dialog antara Oliver x Luka

Pair : Oliver x Luka

Genre : Romance

Don't like, Don't read...

.

.

.

.

.

**I love you Kaa-san**

**Kamui House**

**~Oliver 3th~**

"Taa-can! Taa-can!"

(menghampiri anaknya yang berlari ketakutan) "Na-Nani? Ada apa Ai-kun? Kenapa? Kenapa lari-lari begitu?"

"Tatut.."

"Takut apa Ai-kun? Sini Kaa-san peluk"

(memeluk ibunya) "Olivel tatut cama paman Taito... paman Taito bilang Olivel manis sepelti gula... tatanya Olivel mau diatan!"

"Menurut Kaa-san Ai-kun memang manis..."

"Olivel enggak mau diatan! Taa-can saja yang manis!" *segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya*

"Hoi... Ai-kun mau kemana?"

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Kamui House**

**~Oliver 5th~**

"Kaa-san! Huweeee!."

"Astaga! Ai-kun... kenapa dengan lenganmu itu?"*memeriksa lengan Oliver yang berwarna biru legam*

"Di—hiks—digigit paman Kaito! Huweee..."

(memeluk anaknya dengan lembut) "Kenapa Ai-kun bisa sampai digigit paman Kaito seperti ini?"

"Paman—hiks... bilang kalau aku manis. Lalu aku bilang paman Kaito kan belom pelnah mencoba... lalu paman Kaito menggigit tanganku.. telus dia bilang kalau lasaku memang manis.."

"..."

"Sehalusnya Kaa-san saja yang digigit paman Kaito!"

"Ke-kenapa jadi Kaa-san yang harus digigit paman Kaito?"

"kalena Kaa-san kan lebih manis daliku!"

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Crypton School**

**~Oliver 7th~**

"Kaa-san... apa mereka mau berteman denganku?."*menunjuk sekawanan murid*

"tentu saja Ai-kun."

"tapi kenapa mereka semua kelihatan besar-besar sekali?."

"hihihi... Ai-kun... itu anak-anak kelas lima, enam... tentu saja mereka besar-besar!."

"..."

"begini saja Ai-kun... apa ada anak yang menurutmu cantik?."

(menggeleng) "hanya Kaa-san yang paling cantik disini..."

"hahaha... Ai-kun... carilah seorang teman di sebelah sana..."

"Tidak mau!"*memengang erat baju ibunya*

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Acara melihat bunga**

**~Oliver 9th~**

"Kaa-san lihat! Bunga sakuranya sudah berbunga!"

"Hoi hoi! Ai-kun jangan berlari-lari seperti itu nanti jatuh!"

"Hahaha... lihat Kaa-san! Lihat! Gyaaaa!"

"Ai-kun!"*segera berlari menuju anaknya*

"Kaa-san! Huwaaaa..."

"Kau ini laki-laki Ai-kun! Jangan menangis seperti itu! Kan Kaa-san sudah bilang jangan lari-lari begitu! Sini Kaa-san obati luka mu!"

"hiyaa... Kaa-san kenapa dijilat?!"

"nah... sudah sembuhkan?."

"i-iya..."*blushing*

"Ayo berdiri... lihat tuh... bunga sakuranya berwarna pink... cantikkan?."

"waaa... warnanya sama dengan rambut Kaa-san! Tapi menurutku lebih cantik rambut Kaa-san!."

"A-Ai-kun..."

"Aku sayang Kaa-san!."

"Kaa-san juga..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Kamui house**

**~Oliver 11th~**

"Kaa-san... Kaa-san!"

"Hn?"

"Shota itu apa?."

(menyemburkan kopi yang sedang di seruputnya) "Uhuk-uhuk!"

"Er... Kaa-san kenapa?"

"Kau di beri tahu siapa kata-kata itu?"  
"Paman Kaito..."

"Oh! Akan ku bunuh kau Kaito!" *aura gelap mulai muncul dimana-mana

"K-Kaa-san... memangnya artinya apa?."

"kau yakin ingin tahu?."

"he-eh"

"artinya cowok imut.."

"..."

"Ai-kun?"

"..."

"A-Ai-kun?"

"Oh... menurut Kaa-san aku Shota?"

"uhmm... iya..."*blushing*

"hahaha... aku senang kalau Kaa-san yang bilang begitu... "

"A-Ai-kun..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Kamui house**

**~Oliver 13th~**

"Astaga Ai-kun! Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?"

"Berkelahi"

"Ai-kun! Kau ini nakal sekali! Baru pernah Kaa-san mempunyi anak yang suka berkelahi seperti kamu!"

"katakan pada Kaa-san apa alasanmu berkelahi?!."

"aku.. kesal."

"hanya karena itu?"

"pada temanku..."

"kenapa harus berkelahi kalau Cuma kesal?"

"Karena temanku itu MENJELEK_JELEKKAN KAA_SAN DIDEPANKU!"

"e-eh..."

"Aku tidak mau ada yang menjelek-jelekkan Kaa-san! Bagiku Kaa-san adalah orang yang paling kucintai!"*segera berlari kedalam kamarnya*

"A-Ai-kun! Tunggu..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Kamui house**

**~Oliver 15th~**

"Kaa-san! Lihat aku bawa apa untuk Kaa-san~"

"Hn?"

"Tara! Lihat!"

"Bunga teratai?."

"iya.. karena bunga ini seperti Kaa-san! Walaupun Kaa-san di kelilingi oleh lumpur... Kaa-san tetap bisa tampil Cantik..."

"Gombal..."*blushing*  
"hehehehe.."

"Kaa-san mencintaiku kan?."

"Lebih dari itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Kamui House**

**~Oliver 17th~**

"Ai-kun! Happy sweet seventeen!"*memeluk Oliver dari belakang*

(tersentak kaget) "Arigatou Kaa-san!"

"Ai-kun mau minta hadiah apanih dari Kaa-san?."

"Uhm... aku boleh minta apapun?."

"Hai... apapun untuk Ai-kun. Sekarangkan adalah hari yang sangat berharga untuk Ai-kun."

"Bagaimana kalau cium? Kaa-san kan belum pernah menciumku..."

Cup..*mencium pipi Oliver

"Bagaimana? Anakku manis? Loh... kenapa malah jadi cemberut gitu?"

"Aku mau Kaa-san mencium bi-bibir..."

"..."

"k-Kaa-san... Kaa-san sudah berjanji..."

Cup...

"!"*

(blushing) "ba.. bagaimana Ai-kun? Kau suka?"

"H-h-hai! Kaa-san cantik.. Arigatou."

.

.

.

.

.

**Kamui House**

**~Oliver 19th~**

"Kaa-san bagaimana Kaa-san bisa terlihat awet muda sih?."

"..."

"Kaa-san?"*khawatir melihat ibunya yang terdiam*

"..."

"Kaa-san? Hallo?."

(terkejut) "Eh... Ai-kun!"

"bagaimana Kaa-san bisa terlihat awet muda?"

"I-itu..."

"Kaa-san?"

"hah~ sepertinya aku memang harus memberi tahumu..."

"..."

"Sebenarnya Kaa-san ini bukan manusia... jangan melihat Kaa-san seperti itu Oliver! Ya! Kaa-san itu sebenarnya adalah Vampire... dulu, Kaa-san masih manusia biasa, sama seperti Oto-sanmu saat kami menikah... lalu saat aku sedang hamil kau, Oto-san digigit oleh Vampire... Gakupo sebenarnya tidak mau mengubahku menjadi Vampire saat itu.. karena ada kau dalam rahimku... lalu setelah kau lahir. Gakupo bilang padaku kalau kami akan hidup abadi bersama... merawatmu bersama-sama, lalu mengubahmu juga menjadi Vampire saat kau dewasa nanti..."

"..."

"Tapi Oto-san-mu itu tidak pernah menepati janjinya! Dia tertangkap oleh biarawan dan dibakar di depan umum...! sejak saat itu... a-aku... aku menjadi abadi sendirian..." (kaget karena tiba-tiba Oliver memeluknya)

"Kaa-san pasti kesepian..."

"... hiks... hiks...Huweeeeeeeeeeeee!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san tidak apa-apa?"

(masih menangis dalam pelukan Oliver) "hiks... iya... arigatou Ai-kun.."

"apa Kaa-san menyayangiku?"

"Tentu saja Ai-kun.."

"mencintaiku?"

"Ya"

"Apa perasaan Kaa-san itu melebihi perasaan anak dan ibu?"

"Ya..."

"..."

"Ada apa Oliver? Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"*mendongak melihat wajah anaknya*

"Aku... aku tidak apa-apa..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Airport**

**~Oliver 19th~**

"Kaa-san tidak apa-apa ku tinggal sendiri?"

"Ya... Kaa-san tidak apa-apa..."

"Kaa-san..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa A-Ai-kun~"

"Kaa-san?"

"Sudah l-lah... hiks... Kaa-san baik-baik saja... hiks... cepat sana berangkat! Nanti kau ketinggalan pesawat."

"Aku akan selalu mengirimimu surat... jangan menangis lagi Luka... Aww!"

"Dasar anak nakal! Panggil aku Kaa-san! Seenaknya sendiri memanggil nama orang tuamu sendiri!"

"Hahaha... jaa Kaa-san! Aishiteru!"

Deg...

.

.

.

.

.

**Tokyo Tower**

**~Oliver 21th~**

"Kaa-san..."

"Ya Ai-kun?"

"A... In-indah ya pemandangan dari atas sini..."

"Hai..."*memandang kota tokyo*

"Luka... *bletak* Aw! Jangan memukulku seperti itu... uhm... Kaa-san... aku ingin menikah..."

deg

"..."

"Kaa-san?."

Deg

"..."

"Boleh?."

Deg

"S-Siapa?."

"Siapa? Maksud Kaa-san orang yang mau kunikahi? Oh... itu adalah gadis yang sudah memikatku sejak kecil... gadis itu cantik sekali lo Kaa-san..."

Deg

"C-cantik? Wah... Kaa-san senang anak Kaa-san sudah berhasil menemukan gadis yang baik... ngomong-ngomong siapa namanya? Yuki? Miku? Rin? Atau teman masa kecilmu Gumi?."

"Bukan kok..."

"Mew? Itu kan lebih tua darimu!"

"Bukan LuKaa-san... apa? Aku memanggil dengan benar kan?."

"Meiko-sensei-mu itu? Umurnya sama dengan Kaa-san loo..."

"Bukan Meiko-sensei! Dia sudah *clingak-clinguk tau-tau aja ada Meiko* tua dan keriput! Tapi memang seumuran dengan Meiko-sensei"

"Ap-APA?! Kau mau menikah dengan orang yang seumuran Kaa-san?! Kaa-san tidak setuju!."  
"Tapi dia cantik"

"Cantik itu tidak selalu baik Ai-kun! Lagi pula dari mana kau tahu kalau dia baik!."

"Karena aku selalu bersamanya dari kecil..."

"Ha?."

Dag

Dig

Dug

Deg

"Luka-san... maukah kau menikah dengan ku?."

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

Air mata mengalir deras membentuk sungai-sungai dipipi mulus seorang gadis yang seperti berumur 20 tahun. Seorang pria berambut pirang tengah memandangnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Gadis itu menangis lebih keras lagi. Dia seakan hendak mengatakan "Aku ini ibumu... di hatiku hanya ada Gakupo... kau telah menghidupkan lagi hatiku yang telah lama mati... tapi kita tak ditakdirkan untuk bersama... Aku ini ibumu... aku menginginkan lebih, seperti kau yang menginginkan lebih... tapi aku ini ibumu... ibumu..."

Langit di Tokyo Tower berubah menjadi cerah ketika sebuah duka dan bahagia bercampur menjadi satu dan terikat selamanya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n : er... gaje banget ya? Yah... aku bingung Luka itu mau apa enggak sama Oliver... mereka-kan anak dan ibu...

Luka : trus cerita lanjutannya?

a/n : Terserah yang baca aja deh mau di tolak atau di terima hehehehe...

Oliver : Aku tidak seperti itu!

a/n : mending ujungnya tak buat kaya gitu! Tadinya kalian berdua benar-benar mau ku nikahkan! Sayangnya penghulunya kabur karna gak di bayar, yah jadinya ceritanya ngegantung deh hahahaha!

Luka & Oliver : Gaje!

a/n : dari fanfict aneh ini... berminat untuk RnR?

Oliver : plus flame?

a/n : Ya... ya... plus flame? Gak papa... di terima dengan lapangan bola kok?


End file.
